The present invention relates generally to a resistance device for use with a foot covering constructed so as to be attachable to the foot covering in such a manner that the resistance device conforms to the external configuration of the foot covering. The invention more specifically relates to a Speed Weight.TM. Trainer for use with in-line roller skates or other athletic devices employing similar foot coverings, having a substantially arcuate external construction which can wrap around and conform to the external shape of a athletic device boot.
The modern world has become enchanted, almost to the point of obsession, with physical fitness. People are constantly in search of new and better ways to become physically fit, or to "get in shape." Accordingly, there is a high demand for new and innovative exercise equipment and other devices which increase the fruits of one's exercising efforts. Additionally, members of professional sports teams often look for new training devices that may possibly increase their performance during a game. Thus, the market for exercise equipment and other device experiences a constantly high demand.
Many various exercise devices populate the market. A recent addition to that market has been the device commonly known by the trademark ROLLER BLADE. Roller blades.TM., or in-line roller skates, are constructed to mimic ice skates, or other similar devices, in performance. In-line roller skates are similar to roller skates, with the exception that in-line roller skates have one unitary row of wheels, as opposed to the tandem rows present on roller skates. In this fashion, in-line roller skates allow a user to engage in ice skating activity without the need of ice.
The unitary row of wheels is attached to the bottom, or sole of a boot, which is constructed similarly to a boot of an ice skate. In-line roller skates are desirable due to the lack of suitable and available ice for ice skating in certain geographic locations at certain times, and due to the intense physical workout engaged in by a user during ice skating. Also, professionals, as well as other users, desire in-line roller skates because of the different venues available for skating, thereby increasing the enjoyment of the workout.
As with all forms of exercise, people desire to develop progressively, that is begin with a relatively easy workout and, in time, progress to a more difficult workout. In this manner, the user's endurance, strength, and speed are steadily increased.
In the case of in-line roller skates, the present invention provides a resistance device that can increase the difficulty of the skating motion. The preferred method to do this is to attach a weight to the boot of the in-line roller skates, so that the user will have to move that weight in order to skate, thereby increasing the difficulty of the workout, and a user's strength and endurance.
There are devices readily available in the market which attach weights to a user's ankles, appropriately named "ankle weights." Some of the ankle weights of the prior art are shown in FIG. 4. However, these ankle weights are not particularly useful with in-line roller skates, or other types of foot coverings. The ankle weights of the prior art have straight, linear edges, thereby preventing conformity of the ankle weights to the external contours of a in-line roller skate boot or other foot covering. Such ankle weights are designed to encompass a human ankle only, and are thus unable to conform to the boot of a in-line roller skate or other foot covering. Additionally, due to the presence of more than two weight chambers in most ankle weights, they were further prevented from conforming to the contours of a in-line roller skate boot, thereby hampering the appropriate range of motion needed to skate properly. Also, the weight chambers were often stuffed with sand to provide weight, and were prone to rupture, thereby releasing the sand. Accordingly, the ankle weights of the prior art are not practical for such uses as increasing the difficulty of a workout with in-line roller skates, or in other activities using similar boots or foot coverings.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a novel construction of a resistance device, designed for use with in-line roller skates or activities which utilize similar boots or other foot coverings, which can increase a user's strength, speed, and agility. More specifically, the invention provides a Speed Weight.TM. Trainer which has curved edges, is constructed to conform to the exterior configuration of a in-line roller skate boot, and is of sufficient size so as to accept and conform to the exterior contours of a in-line roller skate. Also, the weight chambers would be oversized with respect to the weighting material so as to facilitate conformity of the weighting material and the Speed Weight.TM. Trainer with the in-line roller skate boot.